Perfect Love Potion
by feliseureka
Summary: Kazune dipanggil Kepala sekolah. Ia di suruh mengajari Karin. Mau tidak mau, ia harus mau. Karin Bertemu dengan nenek misterius. Nenek itu memberikan Sebuah minuman kepada Karin. Jam 3 sore, Kazune datang ke Kamar Karin. Karin pun senang atas kehadiran Kazune. Tapi kesenangan itu tidak bertahan lama ketika Kazune mengatakan hal yang menusuk hatinya.
1. Chapter 1

author: Hai minna, aku kembali lagi membuat fanfic baru

Karin: Pekerjaan author numpuk, kan belum selesai fanfic yang author buat semua. Aku bacain satu-satu ya, yang perta-*Mulutnya ditutup author*

author: *menutup mulutnya Karin*Yang penting sehat ya Karin #ketularan virus sehat

Kazusa: author baru ketularan virus sehat ya author *Tiba-tiba nongol*

author: udahlah langsung ke ceritanya

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect Love Potion<strong>

**Warning: Typo, gaje, alur salah**

* * *

><p><em>summary: Karin dipindahkan ke Asrama oleh bibinya. Di sekolah barunya, ia berteman dengan<br>Himeka dan Kazusa. Ketika ia berada di Kantin,  
>ia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan keempat murid perempuan.<br>Ketika ia berjalan ke arah kelas, ia melihat Kazune, Micchi, dan Jin. Setelah 1 bulan, ulangan Karin  
>Selalu Jelek. Ia pun dipanggil oleh Kepala sekolah.<em>

**Karin POV**

Aku dipindahkan ke sekolah asrama. Itu bukan karena aku yang mau, melainkan bibiku. Bibiku memindahkan ku karena dia sudah tidak tahan dengan nilai-nilaiku yang selalu jelek. Aku hanya bisa bertemu bibi pada liburan saja. Besok adalah hari pertamaku masuk sekolah baruku. Sekarang sudah malam waktunya untuk tidur di kamar baruku.

Keesokanya... (Jam 05.30)

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan mau ke kamar mandi perempuan untuk mandi. Ketika mau ke kamar mandi perempuan aku terkejut. 'buset dah, ini mau mandi atau antre sembako' batin ku. Tiba-tiba aku melihat orang berambut hitam panjang yang sudah siap ke sekolah. 'Mengapa dia sudah siap ke sekolah pagi sekali ya' batin ku. Setelah aku mandi aku langsung sarapan, siap-siap peralatan sekolah, dan berangkat (Kebiasaan di Rumah Bibi). Sampai di kelas, aku melihat anak itu lagi yang berambut Hitam panjang itu. "Selamat Pagi" sapa ku. "Selamat Pagi" sapanya. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa nama kamu? Kalau aku Karin" tanya ku. "Nama ku Himeka" kata gadis bernama Himeka.

"Nama yang bagus" kata ku. "Terima kasih" Jawab Himeka. "Boleh aku duduk di samping kamu" lanjut Himeka. "Boleh saja" kata ku. Tiba-tiba ada yang datang, seorang gadis berambut Blonde menggunakan Bando kelincinya. "Himeka" kata gadis itu. "Kazusa, Kau mengagetkan ku" kata Himeka. 'Jadi gadis itu namanya Kazusa' batinku. "Himeka, kamu tau gak kalo 1 dari antara 3 pangeran ada di kelas ini" kata Kazusa. "Siapa" tanya Himeka. "itu loh Jin Kuga" Jawab Kazusa.

'Jin Kuga, bukannya dia adalah artis terkenal. Dia bersekolah di sini juga' batin ku. Tiba-tiba ada kerumunan datang. "J-J-Jin Kuga" ucap ku kaget. "Wah, baru saja dibicarakan langsung datang" kata Kazusa. "Oh, Kazusa kau di kelas ini juga" Kata Jin. "Ya memang begitu" kata Kazusa. "Kazusa" kata Himeka lembut. "Oh, aku lupa ada orang di sini! Perkenalkan nama ku Kazusa" kata Kazusa. "Nama ku Karin, Salam kenal juga" Kata Karin yang sudah tahu. "Ngomong-ngomong Kazune-kun ada di kelas mana ya" tanya Himeka. "Dia masuk ke kelas favorit. Tak usah ditanya lagi, dia pasti akan masuk yang favorit" kata Kazusa. "Begitu ya, mengapa saudara kembarnya tidak masuk kelas favorit juga ya" tanya Himeka. "eh Himeka-chan, Kau menyindir ku ya" Kata Kazusa. "Ti-tidak begitu, aku hanya tanya" kata Himeka. "Semuanya cepat ke tempat duduk kalian masing-masing! Guru sudah datang" Kata seorang murid. Para Murid langsung berhamburan ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

**SKIP TIME**

Akhirnya waktu Istirahat yang ditunggu-tunggu. "Himeka-chan, memang siapa 3 pangeran itu" tanya ku. "Mereka itu Kazune, Jin, dan Micchi" Jawab Himeka. "Aku mau ke Kantin dulu ya" Lanjut Himeka. "ah tunggu! aku mau tanya dimana kantin" kata ku. "Kau murid baru ya" tanya Himeka. "ah iya, aku murid baru" kata ku. "Pantas saja kau tidak tahu 3 pangeran, semua murid sekolah asrama ini tahu itu" kata Himeka. "Ah begitu ya" Kata ku. 'Karin, kau begitu payah sampai itu saja tidak tahu' batin ku. "ayo, aku tunjukkan jalannya" kata Himeka.

Akhirnya Sampai Juga. "Kau boleh mengambil makan siang mu di sana" kata Himeka. "Terima kasih Himeka" Kata ku. Pada saat aku makan, aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan para gadis sedang ngerumpi membicarakan sesuatu. Yah ku tahu kalo mendengar pembicaraan orang itu tidak baik. "Kau tahu, Kazune-kun masuk di kelas favorit" kata salah satu dari mereka. "Dia Begitu Dingin, sulit untuk mendapat perhatiannya. Aku sudah mencoba menarik perhatiannya tapi tidak berhasil" kata seorang lagi. "Tugas kita hanya menjauhkan murid perempuan yang berani mendekati Kazune-kun, Karena Kazune-kun hanya milikku" kata murid perempuan berambut panjang hitam. "Tidak! Kazune-kun hanya milik ku" kata 3 orang kompak kecuali si panjang hitam (author tidak tahu nama keempat orang itu XD). 'Sebaiknya aku selesaikan makanan ku dan pergi dari sini sebelum perdebatan mulai' batin ku.

Setelah selesai makan, aku langsung pergi. Tiba-tiba ada yang terlintas dalam pikiranku. 'Kazune orangnya seperti apa ya' batinku. "Micchi-kun" kata seseorang yang suaranya yang ku kenali. aku langsung menoleh ke arah datang nya suara. Aku melihat Himeka, Jin Kuga dan Kedua murid laki-laki berambut coklat dan pirang. "Micchi-kun ayo kita jalan-jalan keliling sekolah sebelum istirahat selesai" Kata Himeka. 'Jadi yang berambut coklat itu namanya Micchi' batin ku. "Baiklah, berapa lama kita berjalan-jalan" tanya Micchi. "Sekitar 10 menit sebelum istirahat selesai" jawab Himeka. "ahaha... baiklah, Kazune-kun aku mau jalan-jalan sama sepupumu ya" Kata Micchi. 'Jadi, itu Kazune. Kyaa mengapa tidak dari tadi ketemu, Dia sangat Keren' batin ku.

Micchi dan Himeka pergi. Aku baru sadar dan menampar pipi ku. Tiba-tiba Jin dan Kazune menoleh ke arah ku. Aku langsung pura-pura tidak lihat dan berjalan ke kelas. 'Karin! apa yang kau pikirkan hah' batinku. "Itu murid baru dari kelas mu ya, Jin" Kata Kazune. "Yah begitu lah" Kata Jin. "Aku mau ke kelas dulu" Kata Kazune. "Aku sepertinya mau ke kelas juga" kata Jin. Aku sudah sampai di kelas dan duduk di bangku ya. Tiba-tiba Jin datang. 'Apa aku ketahuan' batin ku yang mulai cemas. "Hai, sebelum nya kita belum berkenalan kan? Nama ku Jin Kuga" Kata Jin. 'Semua orang juga sudah tahu kalo kamu Jin Kuga' batin ku. "Oh iya, Nama ku Karin" Jawab ku.

**Sesudah 1 bulan  
><strong>Ulangan Karin "30"  
><strong>Keesokannya<br>**Ulangan Karin "20"  
><strong>Keesokannya<br>**Ulangan Karin "40"  
><strong>Keesokannya lagi<br>**Ulangan Karin "30"  
><strong>Keesokannya lagi<br>**Ulangan Karin "20"

'Kapan ya aku dapat nilai bagus' batin ku. "Karin, kau dipanggil Kepala Sekolah" kata Himeka. "Baiklah aku akan ke sana, Arigato Himeka-chan" kata ku. Aku punya firasat buruk mengapa aku di panggil. Ketika sampai, Aku di suruh duduk di kursi. "Karin, Nilai Ulangan mu Jelek. Apa kau tidak belajar" Tanya Kepala Sekolah. "Gomen" Jawab ku. "Jadi, setiap jam 3 sore, kau akan diajar oleh murid yang pintar seangkatanmu" Kata Kepala Sekolah. "Siapa yang akan mengajar ku?" tanya ku. "Kau akan tahu sendiri, sekarang kau boleh ke kamarmu" kata Kepala Sekolah. Aku Kembali ke Kamar ku. 'Siapa yang akan mengajari ku' batin ku. "Baiklah sekarang ayo belajar yang giat!" kata ku.

author: Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter ini.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Chap 1:<strong>

jeny. natasya. 7**:** arigato buat Reviewnya. Ganbatte. (maaf atas pen name nya di kasih spasi, karena yang muncul cuma 7 nya doang)

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

author: Hai minna aku kembali lagi

Karin: author, Fanfic yang author buat yang lain belum update ya...

author: itu anu belum punya ide cerita. Langsung ke cerita aja nanti Karin bilang males nih.

Karin: kok author tahu

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect Love Potion<strong>

**warning: typo, gaje, cerita tidak menarik**

* * *

><p><em>summary: Kazune dipanggil Kepala sekolah. Ia di suruh mengajari Karin.<br>Mau tidak mau, ia harus mau. Karin Bertemu dengan nenek misterius. Nenek itu memberikan  
>Sebuah minuman kepada Karin. Jam 3 sore, Kazune datang ke Kamar Karin.<br>Karin pun senang atas kehadiran Kazune. Tapi kesenangan itu tidak bertahan lama  
>ketika Kazune mengatakan hal yang menusuk hatinya.<em>

**Kazune POV**

"Lihat! itu Kazune-kun bukan?" kata seseorang dari belakang. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan ada sesuatu yang tidak ingin aku lihat. Yup, itu adalah Kazuners. "Kazune-kun!" kata keempat anggota Kazuners. Aku pergi ke kelas dengan diikuti Kazuners. Aku keluar dari kelas dan Melihat Jin bersama sepupunya. "Selamat pagi Kazune" sapa Jin. "Selamat Pagi, Jin dan Rika" sapa ku. "Kazune-kun" kata Keempat Anggota Kazuners yang baru keluar dari kelas ku. "Hai teman-teman" Sapa Rika. "Rika-chan, kau mengapa ada di sini" Tanya seorang dari Kazuners. "aku dan Jin pergi jalan-jalan saja" Jawab Rika.

"Rika, kau sekelas dengan mereka" tanya Jin. "Ya tentu" Jawab Rika. "Sebaiknya kalian ke kelas kalian masing-masing, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi" Kata ku. "Baik, Sampai Jumpa Kazune-kun. Rika, Ayo kita pergi" Kata Jin. "Ba-Baiklah, Kazune-kun aku pergi dulu ya" Kata Rika. "Kazune-kun, Kami pergi dulu ya" Kata Kazuners.

**SKIP TIME**

(Pulang Sekolah)"Kazune, Kau dipanggil Kepala Sekolah" Kata Yuuki. "Benarkah? Sepertinya aku tidak membuat kesalahan hari ini" Jawab ku. "Ya ku tahu kau tidak membuat kesalahan hari ini, malahan Sangat Bagus dengan mendapat nilai 100. Tetapi kau dipanggil Kepala Sekolah, Sepertinya darurat" Kata Yuuki. "Terima kasih atas informasinya" Kata ku. Aku segera ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah dan mengetuk pintu. "Silahkan masuk" jawab sang Kepala Sekolah. Aku langsung masuk ke Ruang Kepala Sekolah. "Ternyata kau Kazune, aku ingin bicara dengan mu" Kata Kepala Sekolah. "Kau pasti kaget ya mengapa kau dipanggil. Aku hanya minta bantuan untuk mengajari seorang murid seangkatan mu" Lanjut Kepala Sekolah.

Aku sedikit syok mendengar kata-kata Kepala Sekolah, Untuk mengajari Saudara Kembar ku dan Sepupu ku Memerlukan Kesabaran yang tinggi, Apa lagi ditambah 1 murid lagi menjadi 3 orang. "Kau mau kan Kazune" Kata Kepala Sekolah. "Baiklah" Ucap ku Pasrah. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Kau akan mengajari murid bernama Hanazono Karin, Berasal dari kelas 7-C, Kamarnya nomor 309, Sekelas dengan Adik Kembarmu dan Sepupumu. Kau mengajari dia jam 3 sore sampai jam 5 sore, mengerti?" tanya Kepala Sekolah. "Ya, Mengerti" Jawab ku. "Terima kasih, kau boleh pergi" kata Kepala Sekolah. Aku keluar dari Ruang Kepala Sekolah. Ketika aku Keluar, Aku melihat Kazusa dan Himeka berjalan ke arah kelas dan perpustakaan. 'Mengapa mereka masih di sini' batin ku.

**Karin POV**

Aku berjalan menuju ke Taman Sekolah. Di tengah perjalanan aku melihat seorang nenek tua yang terlihat lapar. Aku ingat aku membawa sebuah roti yang aku beli di kantin. Aku langsung memberinya ke nenek itu. Nenek itu tersenyum sambil berkata, "Kau adalah gadis paling baik yang pernah ku temui. Aku tahu kau menyukai seseorang bukan?" tanya nenek itu. "ehh, maksud nenek apa?" tanya ku. "Pergilah ke Kamar mu sebelum jam 3 sore. Kau tahu, jika kau menyukai seseorang kau harus berusaha" kata Nenek itu. "Sebagai terima kasih ku, aku memberi kau ini" lanjut Nenek itu. "Apa ini?" tanya Karin. "Sebuah Ramuan Cinta, minumlah" kata Nenek itu. "Apa ini yang dimaksud ramuan cinta" tanya karin (Maksudnya ramuan cinta dari nenek ke Karin minuman dari air dan sirup yang di masukkan ke dalam botol dengan segel plastik, Karin ke geer-an wkwkwk). "Terima kasih nek" kata ku. Nenek itu tersenyum dan menghilang di pepohonan.

(Jam 3 sore di depan kamar Karin)

Aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar dan aku membuka pintu. Aku kaget melihat Kazune yang ada di depan pintu Kamarku. 'Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kazune-kun datang ke sini' batin ku. "Si-silahkan Masuk. Aku tidak tahu kau datang ke sini" Kata ku malu. "Jangan pikir aku suka pada mu" kata Kazune sinis. **JLEB **kata-kata yang menusuk hati karin. "Mengapa setiap murid perempuan kecuali sepupu dan saudara ku selalu berkata seperti itu ketika aku datang ke kamar mereka" lanjut Kazune. "oh, Kakak sudah datang" Kata Kazusa. "Jadi, maksud mu itu Kazune" Tanya Himeka. "Tentu" Jawab Kazusa. "Bagaimana kalian tahu aku datang ke sini?" tanya Kazune. "Itu sih gampang, ceritanya begini loh-" Kata Kazusa.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Himeka, Terima kasih ya sudah menemaniku ke perpustakaan" Kata Kazusa. "Sama-sama Kazusa-chan" kata Himeka. Tiba-tiba Kazusa berada dekat dengan pintu ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Kazusa mendengarkan percakapan Kazune dengan Kepala Sekolah. "Kazusa-chan, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Himeka. "sssst, diam" kata Kazusa. "Kazusa-chan, menguping pembicaraan itu tidak baik" Kata Himeka. "Sudah jangan berisik" Kata Kazusa. "Kazusa-chan..." Kata Himeka. "Baiklah" Ucap Kazune Pasrah. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Kau akan mengajari murid bernama Hanazono Karin, Berasal dari kelas 7-C, Kamarnya nomor 309, Sekelas dengan Adik Kembarmu dan Sepupumu. Kau mengajari dia jam 3 sore sampai jam 5 sore, mengerti?" tanya Kepala Sekolah. "Ya, Mengerti" Jawab Kazune. "Terima kasih, kau boleh pergi" kata Kepala Sekolah.

"Himeka, ayo cepat berbalik arah!" Kata Kazusa. "Ba-baik" Jawab Himeka. Kazusa dan Himeka berbalik arah ketika Kazune membuka pintu. Ketika Kazune berjalan ke arah keluar sekolah Kazusa berbisik ke Himeka. "Himeka, nanti kita jam 3 sore ke kamar Karin. Ada seseorang di sana" bisik Kazusa. "Memang kenapa?" bisik Himeka. "ada deh, yang penting ke sana." Bisik Kazusa.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Begitu ya... Kazusa, kau harus menghilangkan kebiasaan buruk mu itu" kata Kazune. "hu..hu..hu gomen Kazune-kun. Tapi ada manfaatnya juga kan sekalian belajar di sini" kata Kazusa. "Kazune, kau akan mengajariku apa?" tanya ku. "Terserah kau" Kata Kazune Cuek. "Karin-chan, mengapa tidak belajar bahasa Inggris saja" Usul Kazusa. "Kazusa, tumben kau memanggilku Karin-chan" kata ku. "Aku hanya mengikuti Himeka, kalau begitu Ayo belajar" kata Kazusa. "Kazune-kun ajari aku tentang Present Tense" Kata ku. "Astaga Karin, itu sangat gampang kau tidak bisa" Kata Kazune Kaget. "Huuuu Gomen Kazune-kun aku memang tidak mengerti itu" Kata ku. 'Bagaimana dia bisa sampai kelas 7, dia nyogok guru nya kali ya' batin Kazune.

"Kazune, ajari saja" Kata Kazusa memaksa. "Kazusa, mengapa tidak kau saja yang ajari" Kata Kazune. "Kalau begitu aku bilangin Kepala Sekolah kalo Kakak tidak mengajari Karin-chan dengan baik" Kata Kazusa mengancam. "Ya-ya-ya, Kau menang Kazusa" kata Kazune pasrah. "Sekarang Kakak harus mengajari Karin-chan dengan baik. Jika Kakak bolos satu hari, aku tak segan-segan memberitahukannya ke Kepala Sekolah" Kata Kazusa dengan gaya Evil-nya. "Kau jadi adik kejam amat" Kata Kazune. "Tentu saja, Aku akan di sini setiap jam 3 sore untuk belajar" Kata Kazusa dengan senang.

"Present Tense menggunakan Verb1" Kata Kazune. "Apa maksud mu Kazune-kun" Tanya Karin. "Ya ampun Karin! Otak kamu lemot banget" Teriak Kazune. "Huaa gomen Kazune-kun" Kata ku. "Aku bosan mendengar kata gomen melulu" Kesal Kazune.

**.**

**.**

**Review**

**.**

**.**


End file.
